


Des fois, tu le comprends presque

by Saluzozette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Analyse de personnage, Fights, Gen, Gentillesse, Rage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Des fois, tu regardes Michelangelo, et tu le comprends presque. Presque parce que des quatre frères il est quand même celui qui t'échappe le plus.Et avant de le rencontrer, tu n'avais jamais vraiment compris le sens du mot revanche.
Kudos: 6





	Des fois, tu le comprends presque

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ! Voilà un petit quelque chose en attendant que mes plus grosses fictions avancent ^^ J'ai lu un poste Tumblr récemment qui expliquait que la gentillesse une la façon la plus radicale d'être en colère, et je sais pas... Ce poste hurlait Michelangelo pour moi xD du coup j'ai écris ce qui suis sans vraiment le placer dans un contexte quelconque. Prenez le comme une sorte d'analyse de personnage.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Des fois, tu regardes Michelangelo, et tu le comprends presque. Presque parce que des quatre frères il est quand même celui qui t'échappe le plus. Celui dont les actes te sont les plus mystérieux, celui dont le rire t'est le plus incompréhensible, celui dont l'optimisme est à tes yeux plus difficile à saisir qu'un volute de fumée.

Ça fait longtemps que tu traînes avec les tortues, tu commences à les connaître et à les comprendre. Lors des combats, tu sais traduire leurs styles respectifs comme une langue que tu aurais parlé toute ta vie.

Tu sais que la détermination féroce de Léo, cet instinct animal qu'il a de protéger les siens, lui vient de la peur qu'il a de les perdre. De cette certitude qu'il a d'être incapable de survivre si un seul de ses frères venait à manquer. C'est cette angoisse qui le pousse à rendre au centuple tout ce que la vie s'amuse à leur jeter au visage. Un énorme _va te faire foutre, tu ne me les prendras pas_ dans la face de ceux qui les menacent tous les jours. Léo se bat comme il vit, c'est-à-dire désespérément. Comme si cette vie qu'ils ont était une erreur et qu'il redoute qu'un jour quelqu'un s'en aperçoive et essaye de la leur ôter. Son style de combat ressemble à un katana sous la gorge du destin et un défis susurré à son oreille : _vas-y, essaye seulement de nous tuer pour voir_.

Raphaël est comme un livre ouvert pour toi. Après tout, la colère que tu vois dans ses yeux, tu la connais, tu la comprends, tu la ressens. Elle brûle de l'intérieur, elle déchire les viscères pour sortir, tranche et frappe et mord, comme un animal blessé qui chercherait à survivre. Quand il se bat, Raph ressemble aux armes qu'il porte : un sais acéré qui atteint sa cible en plein cœur, offrant à peine le temps de réaliser et d'enregistrer son existence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il hurle et tue et rit, trop heureux de prouver qu'il existe et que, contre toute attente, sa famille est là pour rester, bien réelle dans ce monde qui s'obstine à vouloir les réduire à ce qu'ils ne sont pas : des spectres, des cauchemars d'enfants, des animaux qui auraient dû mourir dans un égout.

Les raisons pour lesquelles Donatello se bat sont beaucoup moins claires pour toi que celles de Léonardo et Raphaël, mais son style de combat n'en est pas moins limpide. Il se bat pour prouver qu'ils méritent d'exister. Il se bat avec méthode, comme s'il mettait en pratique à chaque instant ce qu'il passe son temps à apprendre dans son labo. Il est dans l'économie de mouvement, l'économie d'effort. Donnie est un ingénieur jusque dans sa façon de se battre. Il analyse et démonte les engrenages de ses affrontements comme il démonterait un moteur, par simple curiosité, pour comprendre leur fonctionnement et en détourner la fonction à son avantage. Les coups qu'il donne avec son bô sont moins destinés à faire mal qu'à placer ses opposants selon un schéma connu de lui seul qui permettra à la physique faire le reste du travail, alors que lui sera déjà passé aux adversaires suivants. Il percute ses ennemis de toute sa force intellectuelle pour leur signaler sa présence et leur promettre en silence que lui vivant, se débarrasser de sa famille restera à jamais une mission impossible.

Et puis il y a Michelangelo. Beaucoup plus difficile à comprendre pour toi, car tu n'arrives pas à concilier le petit frère du quotidien et le ninja redoutable qu'il est lors des combats. Il reste la même personne pourtant, et c'est peut-être ce qui te perturbe le plus. Son style de combat est si parfaitement, si entièrement Mikey que tu en questionnes tout ce que tu sais de lui.

Si Léo et Donnie se ressemblent lorsqu'ils se battent, liés par la mission qu'ils se donnent de garder leur famille en vie, Raphaël et Michelangelo se ressemblent par la rage qui motive tous les coups qu'ils portent. Mais là où Raph laisse libre court à sa colère et la laisse retourner, saccager, exploser le monde autour de lui, Mikey emmagasine la sienne, la remue, la touille, la bidouille, la transforme, et ne la restitue au monde que sous la forme d'une bonté intransigeante.

Michelangelo n'est pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil. Il a souffert comme ses frères, il a peur comme ses frères, et il fera ce qu'il faut pour survivre comme ses frères. Il est agaçant, parfois égoïste, souvent égocentrique, comme n'importe quel adolescent. Certes, il a un cœur d'or, c'est une évidence. Il se placerait sans hésiter entre la mort et un innocent, ou un être cher, s'il en avait l'occasion, il l'a d'ailleurs déjà fait, mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de gentil. Ça fait de lui quelqu'un de dévoué, de loyal, de juste. Ça fait de lui un ninja honorable, un combattant estimable. Ce n'est pas pour autant que la gentillesse fait intrinsèquement partie de son caractère. Non, il a choisi de faire de la bonté l'axe autour duquel il pivote à chaque instant, son mojo, son style de vie.

Ce cadeau empoisonné que lui a offert la vie sous la forme de cette rage, il en fait quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose de plus grand, et c'est ça que tu as du mal à saisir. Par un tour de passe-passe tout à fait incompréhensible, il prend cette colère et en fait de la gentillesse aussi facilement qu'il ferait du pain avec de la farine. Mais ce qui l'habite, ce n'est pas de la simple farine. Ce qui lui brûle la poitrine et lui donne envie de mordre, de frapper, de se débattre, ce qui susurre à son oreille de tuer tous ceux qui menacent sa vie et sa famille, ce qui lui donne soif de sang, de vengeance, ce n'est pas un ingrédient dont on fait facilement quelque chose, et pourtant... Pourtant, il ne tue personne, pourtant, il offre toujours un moyen de s'échapper, pourtant, il met parfois sa vie en danger pour l'opportunité d'être clément.

Des fois, tu le regardes et tu le comprends presque. Tu comprends presque cette obstination avec laquelle il refuse de rendre au monde exactement la même chose que ce que la vie lui donne. Il n'est pas gentil parce qu'il aime ça. Il n'est pas gentil parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Il est gentil parce qu'il a la rage. Chaque parole, chaque action, chaque sourire sont un _fuck you_ qu'il adresse au sort. Chaque acte de bonté est sa façon à lui de s'assurer que ses adversaires, le destin, le monde, et quiconque lui voudrait du mal est au courant qu'il est prêt à encaisser toute la souffrance, la peur, la haine qu'on pourrait lui jeter au visage, et qu'il n'y répondra jamais, _jamais_ par la même violence. Il a décidé qu'être bon était la façon la plus radicale et la plus constructive de restituer sa haine, et il s'y accrochera corps et âme. Il te l'a dit une fois, un sourire obstinément joyeux sur le visage, comme s'il te parlait des couleurs de son prochain tableau : « Je serais toujours gentil, même si ça doit me tuer. »

Tu n'avais jamais vraiment compris le sens du mot _revanche_ jusque-là.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré le format un peu inhabituel ^^ N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.
> 
> Love sur vous !
> 
> Saluz


End file.
